Jacob's Trip to the Hospital
}} Jacob's Trip to the Hospital is the eighth episode of the third season. Plot It was football season on the Island of Sodor. Jacob, Katie, Sierra, Rylie. Brianna, Kira, Trent, Connor, Logan, Maddy, and Levi were all on the Wellsworth High School football team. The football season was almost over and the Wellsworth High team had won 8 games and lost 1 so far, and they had a big game against Great Waterton High School, which was the best high school football team on the entire Island. Jacob was the team captain and coach, since the team's coach quit after their first game, due to the fact that they lost 8-1. Before the game started, Jacob was giving the team a pep talk. "Okay, guys. Great Waterton is the best team on the Island, and they haven't lost a game yet. But, that doesn't mean that we can't win," he said. The rest of the team wasn't so sure though. "Now, I want you all to play your best and play hard. Levi, you can be goalie. Rylie, Kira, Maddy, you guys will be defense. Sierra, you get left wing, Katie, you get right, and I'll be center. Trent, Connor, always to be ready to be put in. Cassie, Logan, stay on the bench." Then the referee blew his whistle. (Referee whistle is heard.) "Come on guys, it's time to win," Jacob said confidently. They made it through the first half with Great Waterton only scoring twice. But, Wellsworth didn't score any. It was now half time and the team had time to rest a little bit. But, when the second half began, disaster struck. Jacob had the ball. He passed it to Rylie, but then, one of the players from the Great Waterton team tripped him and then stepped on his ankle. It hurt so much that Jacob couldn't stand on it at all and Sierra had to help him walk over to the bench. "Timeout!" Sierra called to the referee, who then blew his whistle. "Sierra," Jacob said, "I think I need to go to the hospital." Luckily, several engines were at the station at the Town Square. Sierra went up to Thomas, who had Annie and Clarabel. "Jacob, are you alright?" Mavis asked concerned. "I don't think so," Jacob replied, "I think my ankle is broken." "That's not good," said Percy. "Thomas, can you take us to the hospital, please?" Sierra asked polietly. "Sure, hop in Annie," Thomas replied. "Thank you so much, Thomas," said Jacob weakly. "No problem," Thomas replied. [Thomas' whistle is heard.] "Goodbye' guys, I'll be back," Thomas told his friends. "Goodbye, Thomas," said Percy. James, and Gordon's whistles are heard. Mavis' horn is heard as well. When they got to Wellsworth Hospital, Sierra helped Jacob inside. "Thank you so much, Thomas," Sierra said happily. "No problem," Thomas replied, "Goodbye." Then he left. As soon as Jacob and Sierra walked inside, they were aloud to go to an exam room. Then, the doctor walked in. Jacob and Sierra were surprised to see that the doctor was Trent and Katie's mom. "Mrs. Donaldson?" said Jacob. "Jacob? Sierra? I thought you two were at the futbol game," Mrs. Donaldson replied. "We were," said Sierra, "But, Jacob got injured, so Thomas brought us here." "Oh. Well then, what did you injure?" Mrs. Donaldson asked Jacob. "My ankle," Jacob replied. "Okay, let me take a look," said Mrs. Donaldson. She looked at Jacob's ankle, then took him into another room to get an x-ray. When they got back to the exam room, Mrs. Donaldson had Jacob's x-ray. "Well, Jacob, it looks like your ankle is broken," she said, "you're going to need a cast." Just then, Rylie rushed into the room, followed by the rest of the team. "Mom, you're Jacob's doctor?" Said Katie. "Hello, Katie. Hello Trent," replied Mrs. Donaldson. "How'd the game go?" Jacob asked. "We won 8 to 2!" Rylie replied excitedly. "Great job guys! You just beat the best team in the league!" Jacob said. "Uh, I think that makes us the best team in the league," Katie corrected. Jacob laughed. "I guess it does," he agreed. "Okay, Jacob, you're free to go, but you'll have to come back in approximately 6 weeks for a check up," said Mrs. Donaldson. "Thanks, Mrs. Donaldson," Jacob replied. Then he turned to Rylie. "Wait a second, how did you guys get here?" "Cassie and I drove us here in Gordon," Rylie replied. "Ok, you'll have to drive us all home then," Jacob replied. So they did, and Jacob went straight to bed. Characters * * * Mavis * * * * Katie * Trent * Mrs. Donaldson * * * Annie and Clarabel * Cassie * Brianna * Maddy * * Logan * Levi Locations * Town Square * Wellsworth Hospital * Wellsworth High School * Great Waterton High School Trivia * Stock footage from Rosie, Jacob, Sierra, and the Troublesome Trucks is used. Category:Episodes Category:Jacobacranmer's Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes about Jacob Category:Stories From the Schoolhouse Category:Stories From Sodor Category:Completed Episodes